A Different Perspective
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: The epically comical life of Lelouch and C.C continues on after R2, and, this time, Cheese Kun has taken the role of the narrator! Read how, through the eyes of our favorite CG stuff toy, fluff and romance begin to develop between the witch and warlock
1. Moving Day!

**A Different Perspective**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of CG nor its characters, but Cheese Kun's intellectual boost is partially my own idea ^^

Well, after editing and re-editing and retyping and etc, I've finally been able to update the first chapter of this series! It took some time, but in the end I just HAD to get it added into the CG archives!

Please read~

* * *

Moving Day!

_Cheese kun, being the carefree being he was, had little to do day and night other than simply sitting around. But observance had been one of his greatest strengths, so, maybe, it was time to put it into use. Perhaps life might not be so boring after all, considering the crazed events that would soon unfold over the little household of three._

Ah, it was a simple morning, Cheese Kun decided, bright and sunny as always. The wind was gently blowing through the air, with the birds chirping not too far in sight. He himself sat upon a small box by the front of a brick-built house, which was new and cozy as could be. The whole place seemed peaceful, calm, and most importan-

"WITCH, GET DOWN THE HAYSTACK AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" a loudly-pitched voice of a boy sounded from the back of a heavily loaded hay cart, followed by a series of grunts. Cheese Kun sighed as he studied the young man. That boy was always the weakest out of the bunch. Why, he himself could lift those boxes easily, if he had limbs, that is.

A head poked out lazily to the side of the wagon as well as a dangling braid of green, "Don't mind me, boya. Besides, you need the exercise." Cheese kun, if he were to have a mouth, would've agreed completely.

"Well, maybe things might've been simpler if you hadn't sneaked FIFTY PACKS OF FROZEN PIZZA into the luggage!" he replied in a sarcastic tone, which apparently failed. Cheese Kun learned today that sarcasm does not do well with extreme manual labor.

"It was forty-three, Lelouch."

"As if that matters," he muttered to himself as the raven-haired boy set down another package of pizza with pepperoni toppings. Those were the best, nodded the observer, after cheese pizzas, of course.

"And here I thought counting pizzas would be easier for a math genius like you after you organized something like the Black Knights," the green-haired immortal gave a sleepy yawn, "Apparently not."

"Just get down here, C.C.!" there were puffs of steam rising from the poor boy.

"Ask nicely to a lady," she smirked as she waved a finger at the teen below. He rolled his eyes, and was about to refuse her with a complaint before deciding otherwise. Smart boy, Cheese Kun approved as he too noticed the mountain of boxes still beside the cart.

"PLEASE get down here and help with the packages," a look of annoyance was plain on the boy's face.

"Now," she smirked, "that's a much better way to ask for help, Lelouch." Taking her time, she hopped down onto her feet, as light as a feather, and momentarily look a view on their new house. "You know," she announced after a couple moments, "the chimneys are a bit too wide. What if people start coming over whenever they smell baked pizzas in the air?"

"Only idiots like you follow pizza scents," the boy huffed as he dumped yet another box to the growing pile within the house, "Besides, we're in a desolated forest, C.C.. There ARE no people."

Cheese Kun chuckled within his head as C.C. continued to ignore Lelouch, "And I think the Pizza Hut poster should go on the front door, Lelouch. Neighbors would be happy to see it."

"JUST HELP ME WITH THE BOXES ALREADY!"

The former grey witch smirked with a twinkle in her amber eyes, "As promised, I'll help." If the boy named Lelouch Vi Britannia had actually been stupid enough to take her seriously, then in no doubt he would be extremely let down by the witch's next action. C.C., being C.C., paced over to Cheese Kun. If he had a mouth, then Lelouch would be staring at a stick of a tongue from a plushy toy that very second as C.C. promptly picked him up and set him inside the kitchen.

"That's...all? CC, get over here and forget that stuffed toy for a second, can you?"

Again, if he had a hand, then no doubt would the 'stuffed toy' smack Lelouch on the head for being such an ignorant person. After all, if Cheese Kun had the power to narrate a story of those two, then of course it must have had the intellect to outsmart a boy, even if he WAS the man who once recreated the world.

Chapter One: End

* * *

And, there you go! ^^ I recently found an addiction to Cheese Kun! Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think of the Cheese Kun narration!

- Hoshi Sukai


	2. Battle of the bedroom

**A Different Perspective**

SO sorry! geez, computers at my summer place totally hated me!

Anyhow, please enjoy this late update and review~ (really, I accept all complaints to my absences, since I'll probably be getting a bunch of those...)

* * *

Battle of the Bedroom

Cheese kun frowned to himself as he looked upon the chaos from a safe view of within a opened closet. It was a typical night after a long day of moving and a dinner of microwavable pizzas. To think that the two immortals had been able to put this fight aside and for such a long period of time surprised him. But, at last, the time had come to where both had acknowledged this issue. And it seems that Lelouch, for one, was not backing down.

"I've had enough of you hogging the bed, C.C.!" the raven-haired teen folded his arms as he sat upon the item mentioned, staring hard into those eyes of a stubborn witch, "I take the bed, you take the couch!"

"Not when I have my cheese-kun pillows and bedsheets all ready to be used," a deathly aura emitted from the woman who currently stood beside the bed. Today, Cheese-Kun decided, he was siding with his owner.

"There's only one bedroom, C.C.!" LElouch glowered back.

"Maybe you could've thought of that when we bought the house," she countered, "I told you we should've gotten the three-floored one, with the ocean views." True, True.

"Witch...," the boy was getting quiet, then spoke, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY?" Cheese- kun winced. That boy had a loud voice if not anything else.

"I thought emperors were supposed to be rich," she replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Stop complaining, witch," he shook his head, annoyed, "I had enough trouble getting the money in the first place."

"Which is why Zero Requiem shouldn't had been undergone anyhow," she replied with a smirk.

"Of course it should've! It was for all of those in this world," Cheese-kun heard his voice drop at the end, and was about to listen for C.C.'s reply when Lelouch added something in a whisper, "and for Nunnally." With that, his head bowed down, allowing raven-docked strands to overcast his face. After all, Nunnally had always seemed like a touchy subject for him.

To Cheese Kun, the air suddenly felt much denser than it had been a few moments ago, as if someone tried on a heavy yet scentless perfume. He shrugged to himself, and observed C.C.

The grey witch, almost without hesitation, calmly knelt in front of him and did something Cheese-kun hadn't seen she done before. He knew instantly that it was one of the rare times that C.C. showed a tender side of her when the woman took Lelouch's head into her arms and gently stroked the silky black.

There was a faint twinkle of C.C.'s eyes, as if she had been rehearsing a scene played long ago. Well, maybe she had been, but Cheese-kun hadn't been there to witness the rare event. The strange thing was, Lelouch hadn't moved either, or called her a witch, or shoved her away. Do they do this often, Cheese-kun thought with a crooked head.

Hmm. Comforting is comforting, battle is battle. And so the war of the bedroom ended, with no victor in sight, apparently. Instead, the night went on with the two immortals sharing a single bed, which was shockingly amazing to all that knew them. Cheese-kun sighed, and closed his eyes, letting his last view of that day be of the witch and all her flowing, green hair spread across the bed, with arms loosely embracing her silent warlock.

* * *

A/N: umm, hope it's still... bearable? Dunno, I think my CG stuff are getting rusty lately... I swear the next chapter will be longer!

sigh, rambling now but, please review! I'll be sure to post my next chapter up ASAP!


	3. Dinner with CC

**A Different Perspective**

Woah, it's been a while since I came on this site! So sorry for the late update!

Please enjoy this chapter and review~

* * *

Dinner with CC

Supper time for the little house of three was always the most delicious time for CC, the most annoying time for Lelouch, and, of course, the most entertaining time for Cheese Kun.

To others, it was always questionable whether or not Lelouch Lamperouge had a grumpy side in contrast to his polite side. Of course, his admirers would probably deny such claims with glares and daggers, defending their beloved lulu with all their mighty fangirl power. For Nunnally, she would probably say that Lelouch was the nicest brother one could ever have. And for friends such as Suzaku and comrades such as Kallen , Lelouch was the greatest man of all times.

And yet, for a certain duo of witch and plushie, the opposite could be just as easily said.

"This is the fourth time we had pizza for dinner this _week_, CC!" a fuming voice echoed through the cottage of two carefree immortals. Well, maybe just one was carefree, since apparently the other had already been angered so much that steam could be seen blowing from his ears. Cheese kun could not help but chuckle at such a sight.

"And the week is still young," she smiled back a typical, witch smile as she dug into her serving, "Three days left, and I'm expecting pizza on every one." All hail the gray witch CC, Cheese-kun agreed happily.

"You know, normal girls are more concerned about their weight," Lelouch huffed, "How much do you weigh, exactly?"

She paused, then shook her head as if sadly, "Tsk, tsk. By now, you should know better than to ask for a woman's weight, Lelouch."

"Rrright," he rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll bet that it won't be lower than you age though, CC." Well, perhaps it was a bit of a wrong statement to say.

"Oh, really?" the air had suddenly turned eerie as CC set down her pizza in hand, which she had never done in all the times Lelouch had seen her. It sent a shiver down Cheese-kun himself as he watched the scene unfold.

Then, as she quietly snaked around Lelouch and looked him in the eyes, green hair serving as background, CC. murmured, "I'm afraid to inform you of this, but, it seems that Cheese Kun and I will be occupying the master bedroom tonight. Feel free to go anywhere else though. Couches, floors, they're all available, Lulu." As she spoke, CC put one hand onto her Cheese Kun momentarily. He, as usual, sat just like a treated guest between CC and Lelouch. It was always a bit uncomfortable for the yellow plush, although the spot did have a great view when it came to the usual dinner bickering.

Lelouch glared, "Don't call me by that! Plus, that Cheese Kun is a TOY, witch! Why'd I ever let you bring him here in the first place?" He received frowns from both the witch and her plushie.

"Says the one who plays with wood chunks," CC shrugged, amber eyes watching his from inches away. Ah, she just read Cheese-kun's mind.

"They're chess pieces, CC," he defended his one source of entertainment gallantly, though it hadn't looked all that gallant, considering that he was blushing furiously while staring at CC's rather revealing choice of clothing. That boy should've known that he could stand a chance against CC, Cheese Kun sighed in the corner.

"As if it'll make a difference when I drop them down the toilet," her eyes glinted devilishly as she reached to grab a piece of pizza. And, as Lelouch argued pointlessly onwards with a red face, she stared skeptically at the slice in hand, as if trying to decide on something important. Cheese kun knew that at times like this, CC was either full, which was usually impossible, or plotting something mischievous.

Then, looking resolved, CC grinned and shoved the pastry into Lelouch's blabbering mouth in a single, fluent motion.

"Mff!" the poor boy hadn't much time to say anything else before he finally bit and swallowed the pizza, "What was that for, witch?"

CC shook her head, smirking all the while, and leaned forward to catch his lips.

"Didn't you know?," she stated after she pulled away, "Pizza makes you taste much better."

* * *

A/N: Again, i apologize for the late updating! . things are just crazy lately!

Anyhow, please review~ I promise the next chapter will come as soon as inspiration hits!


End file.
